Legend of Bloodclaw
by Toxic PhlameZ
Summary: Bloodclaw is a name that strikes fear into even the most dreadful warriors. This mysterious beast targets cats that wander the forest alone, brutally killing its victims. Along with his friends, Emberpaw must unravel the mystery behind this horrid monster. Will Emberpaw be able to put these murders to rest, or will he just be another victim?
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Bloodclaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, it is owned by Erin Hunter. I also do not have any affiliation with Erin Hunter. All I own are the characters and the plot.**

**Hey guys! Here's a little something while you wait for the next chapter of Silver Legend. Enjoy!**

Emberpaw sat outside the camp entrance with Woodpaw and Gustpaw, his two friends. Woodpaw and Gustpaw were chatting, but Emberpaw just sat, deep in thought. The cats' mentors had told them to meet them outside, and that they'd be back in a few moments. They tried to act casual, but Emberpaw knew there was something up; he could see the worry in their eyes, the way they shifted their paws nervously.

Emberpaw was still deep in thought when he felt something heavy land on him. Twisting his body, he saw that Woodpaw was standing over him, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I told you he was asleep." He told Gustpaw, shaking dust from his dark brown pelt.

"I wasn't sleep, Woodpaw," Emberpaw mewed angrily, annoyance making his pelt bristle. "I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" a voice sounded Emberpaw, and he turned around to see his mentor, Smokeclaw. He was soon followed by Goldenleaf and Sunheart, Woodpaw and Gustpaw's mentors. Smokeclaw sat near Emberpaw, and had begun to wash his smoky-gray pelt.

"I was just wondering why you guys brought us out here." Emberpaw explained, flicking his tail.

"Yes, why _did_ you guys bring us out here?" Gustpaw asked, her silver paws churning the earth beneath her.

All the mentors exchanged a glanced, and Emberpaw saw the same uneasiness in their eyes when they called them out here. They were hiding something, and whatever it was, they were about to find out.

"We just wanted to discuss something with you..." Goldenleaf's voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat. "We just wanted to talk to you about something you should watch out for; something you should avoid." His pelt was bristling with unease.

"What is it?" Woodpaw asked, curiosity lighting his gaze.

"It's a cat." Sunheart mewed, her voice shaking. "At least, that's what we think it is. We call it Bloodclaw." She paused and licked her chest nervously before continuing. "It targets cats that wander alone in the forest, so we're telling you three not to go outside of camp alone."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Emberpaw asked. So far this cat sounded intimidating, not much scary, though.

"Not really." Smokeclaw shrugged. "There's not much to say, seeing as most cats that encounter it don't survive."

Smokeclaw's words sent a chill down Emberclaw's spine, and he could see his fear reflected in Gustpaw's gaze. Woodpaw, however, was looking rather excited. He was working his claws into the ground, and his fur was starting to fluff up.

"Then I guess I'll be the first to defeat it," Woodpaw snarled.

"Woodpaw, this is serious," Smokeclaw growled. "This cat has the potential to _kill_ you."

"So, what? I could take it; I'm a good fighter."

Emberpaw knew that Woodpaw's words were true. He was an excellent fighter, probably the best in the clan. But he was also the most arrogant. Ever since he'd beat a warrior in the battle with MistClan, he'd been acting like he was StarClan's gift to the forest.

"Woodpaw, I'm your mentor," Sunheart hissed. "And as your mentor, I'm telling you to avoid this thing. Do you understand?" Emberpaw looked at the she-cat in surprise. Sunheart was normally a peaceful cat, very friendly. He'd never seen her so angry.

Woodpaw was clearly surprised too. He'd shrunk back, his pelt bristling in shock. "Y-yes Sunheart." He stammered.

Sunheart said nothing, just gave a curt nod, and stalked back through the camp entrance. The apprentices watched her go, confused. What had bothered so much?

"Show a little empathy towards Sunheart," Goldenleaf mewed, licking his chest in embarrassment. "Her father was killed by Bloodclaw."

"One question," piped Gustpaw. "Let's just say we happen to be alone in the forest. How will we know if it's coming after us?"

"You'll hear whispering," Smokeclaw explained. "It'll be from lost loved ones. People such as friends and family, people you care about. That's all we know, there could be more." His gaze was serious now. "If you experience any of this, come back to camp _immediately_. Do _not_ try to fight it." He stared meaningfully at Woodpaw as he spoke, and the brown tom avoided his gaze.

"That's all we wanted to say." Goldenleaf got up and went back towards the camp entrance also, flicking his tail as the gorse engulfed him. Smokeclaw followed.

"Whatever you do," he growled, an edge to his voice, "be careful." Saying no more, he left the apprentices, his pelt swishing through the gorse.

**Not much, I know. The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise! I've got a couple of other stories I want to get started on! Until then, enjoy! Next chapter to Silver Legend coming real soon!**

**Toxic out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late in the evening, and Emberpaw settled into his nest, tired from today's duties. Smokeclaw had had him take care of the elders; fetching moss and hunting for them. It'd been a long day, and he felt he could sleep for a moon. Curling up in his nest, Emberpaw closed his eyes, letting his sleepiness take over.

**(TL)**

"Emberpaw." A voice whispered. "Emberpaw."

Emberpaw slowly blinked open his eyes. There was figure above him, but he couldn't determine what it was. Opening his jaws in a massive yawn, he blinked again and saw Woodpaw standing over him.

"Woodpaw?" he muttered. What was his friend doing up? Didn't he know how late it was? Emberpaw closed his eyes, only to feel Woodpaw prod him in the side.

"Emberpaw, come on, wake up!" his friend prodded him harder, hissing in frustration as Emberpaw didn't budge. "Fine," Woodpaw growled. "I'll go without you."

Go? Go where? Emberpaw wondered. Then his pelt pricked with understanding. But Woodpaw _wouldn't_… would he? Emberpaw scrambled up, his fur sticking out in clumps.

"Please don't tell me you're suggesting what I think you are." Emberpaw begged.

Woodpaw shrugged. "What do you think I'm suggesting?" his eyes were glowing with mischief, and he was working his claws into the ground.

"I think you're suggesting that we go out into the forest in the hopes of finding Bloodclaw." Emberpaw growled, his tail tip twitching. "And now I'm _saying_ that you're crazy if you think I'm going with you." Emberpaw knew his friend was arrogant, but now he was going too far. Didn't he pay attention to what Sunheart had told him?

"What's the matter, are you scared?" Woodpaw teased. He brushed his way out of the den, padding into the camp clearing.

"No, I'm not." Emberpaw argued, following his friend. "I just don't believe this is a good idea. Have you forgotten Sunheart's warning?" He intercepted Woodpaw, blocking his path. "Woodpaw, think. Sunheart said this thing killed her father, a full grown warrior. What makes you think you could beat it?"

Woodpaw ignored him; instead he weaved around Emberpaw and padded through the camp entrance. "Smokeclaw said it targeted cats that were _alone_." He stopped and turned around, an annoyed expression on his face. "I have you with me."

"How do you know he wasn't wrong?" Emberpaw insisted.

Woodpaw huffed and continued walking. "I'm going, with or without you…"

Emberpaw hissed in frustration, following Woodpaw. Why couldn't his friend listen to reason? But this was _Woodpaw_ he was talking about; he _never_ listened to reason. Cautiously padding forward, Emberpaw followed his friend through the camp entrance, possibly for the last time.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had to have some form of suspense for you guys. Don't worry though, the third chapter will be coming today!**

**Toxic out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't like this, Woodpaw." Emberpaw whispered. The sky was eerily dark, and clouds swept over the moon, shutting out any light. Emberpaw crept forward, his pelt bristling with unease. They weren't supposed to be so far from camp, what if they got lost? The though made him shiver.

Suddenly a twig snapped, and Emberpaw jumped, wildly looking around. Something slammed into him, and he screamed. Fear shot through him, and he began clawing furiously at the air. But something was wrong. Instead of hearing growling, Emberpaw thought he heard _laughing_. He looked up and saw Woodpaw standing over him.

"I scared you, didn't I?" he smirked, bowling over with laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Emberpaw growled. Woodpaw could be so obnoxious at times! Didn't he understand this wasn't a joke? They were risking their lives here, and he was acting like it was a game! The thought sent a wave of fury through Emberpaw, and he unsheathed his claws.

Woodpaw's eyes widened. "Calm down Emberpaw, it's just a joke." His tail was twitching nervously, and his ears were flat against his head.

"Exactly!" Emberpaw spat. "You act like everything is a game!" he lashed his tail. "This is serious, we could _die_ out here!"

"I'm sorry." Woodpaw apologized. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood." His paws were churning, and he avoided Emberpaw's gaze. "To be honest, I'm really scared."

Emberpaw sheathed his claws, and he let out a sigh. "I know, I am too." His pelt was bristling, and his ears kept pricking at the slightest sound. "Why don't we get back to camp?" The idea sounded wonderful to Emberpaw, and his anticipation to be safe behind the gorse tunnel made his stomach clench.

"Sure, that sounds gr-" he stopped, fur bristling. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emberpaw asked, listening intently. A thought crossed his mind, and he bared his teeth. "Woodpaw, if this is a joke, I swear by StarClan, I'll-"

"No, it's not a joke!" Woodpaw insisted, lashing his tail. "It's coming from over there, it sounded like Gustpaw!" he darted off, kicking up dust behind him.

"Woodpaw, wait!" Emberpaw yowled. He raced after his friend, intent on not losing him. What could Woodpaw be after? How could that have been Gustpaw? She was back at camp, sleeping in her den. Besides, Emberpaw hadn't heard anything… Realization made Emberpaw's fur bristle, and his mentor's words echoed in his ears. _You'll hear whispers from ones you care about. _

Fear sent energy through Emberpaw's body, and he sprinted even faster. "Woodpaw, stop!" he yowled, losing breath. "It's a trick, it's not Gustpaw!" he pelted even faster, seeing his friend's tail swish through a bush. Emberpaw slammed through, crashing into Woodpaw as he did so. The two toppled over, getting tangled in a knot of legs and tails.

"Mouse-brain!" Emberpaw hissed, scrambling to his paws. He turned around and saw his friend lying on the ground. "Woodpaw, you clumsy furball!" he prodded his friend in the side, but he didn't move. Instead his eyes were wide with fear and shock. Emberpaw followed his gaze, and he choked with horror.

A few fox-lengths away was a humongous cat, about three times the size of Emberpaw himself. It's pelt was black, and its malevolent eyes were glowing red. But that wasn't the most horrifying part. Thick, black mist wreathed around the cat, and Emberpaw put his paws over his ears as multiple whispers invaded his mind.

Eyes wild with fear, the last thing Emberpaw remembered was the ghostly figure lunging at him.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! I apologize if you thought it was short, but it's late right now… Oh, man, was this chapter exhausting! Oh, well… Anyway, shout out to FeatheredCrown for being my first commenter to this book! Thanks for your support, buddy! I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Toxic out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emberpaw rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Bloodclaw's swipe as he did so. Instead of landing on Emberpaw, Bloodclaw crashed into a tree. Nothing could have prepared Emberpaw for what happened next. The tree Bloodclaw crashed into made a horrible cracking sound, and Emberpaw watched in horror as the tree's leaves instantly turned brown, and its bark crumpled as the whole thing fell to the ground. In a matter of heartbeats, what once was a tree was now a pile of dust.

_Anything it touches dies. _Emberpaw realized, his body stiffening with dread. He saw Woodpaw lying on the ground a few tail-lengths away, and he hauled his friend to his paws by the scruff.

"Woodpaw, get up," he hissed. "We have to go, _now_!" Bloodclaw had recovered, and it was stalking over to the two apprentices.

Woodpaw got slowly to his paws as if he was in a trance, and Emberpaw shoved him forward. "Run!" he hissed, and Woodpaw began racing in the direction of the camp, Emberpaw on his tail. The two ran as fast as they could, their breath billowing in the cold night air. Soon the apprentices ran out of air, and stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost it." Emberpaw gasped, trembling with shock. The terror of what he just saw was too much, and he closed his eyes, wishing for the images in his head to go away.

Woodpaw said nothing, just sat in the grass with his ears flat against his head. He was also trembling, and there was a blank stare in his eyes. "Emberpaw," he mewed, his voice no more than a strained, shaky whisper. "I feel weak."

Emberpaw padded over to inspect his friend, and he gasped. There was a long, deep gash on Woodpaw's chest, and blood was flowing rapidly from the wound. Woodpaw collapsed, and his breath was coming in short, shallow gasps. He stared helplessly at Emberpaw, and he could see that the light was fading quickly from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emberpaw." Woodpaw choked, tears streaming from his eyes. "I should've listened to you. This is my fault."

Emberpaw's heart began to ache, and tears began pouring onto his cheeks. The thought of losing Woodpaw seemed unbearable, and Emberpaw felt heavy with sorrow. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – let Woodpaw die, not without trying to save him. Emberpaw slid under his friend, then got to his paws, grunting with the effort.

"Emberpaw, please," Woodpaw begged, blood dripping from his mouth. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"No!" Emberpaw growled, his grief turning to anger. "I'm not leaving you!" his voice cracked, but he continued. "We can do this! We're going to be the first to survive this, understand?!" he started in the direction of the camp. "We just need to get you to camp, then you'll be fine… you'll see." Emberpaw was gasping, his limbs shaking from grief and Woodpaw's weight.

Emberpaw swerved around brambles and trees, breathing heavily from the journey. He continued walking, muttering encouragingly to himself, praying that Woodpaw was still alive. Exhausted from the long trek, relief flooded Emberpaw as he saw the camp entrance.

"See?" he mewed, excitement making him go faster. "We're nearly there. Just a little longer, and you'll be fine." He knew he was reassuring himself as much as Woodpaw. Pushing through the gorse tunnel, Emberpaw collapsed to the ground, relief making him shiver. He laid his friend on the floor, trying not to disturb him as he did so.

"We made it, Woodpaw." Emberpaw purred. Woodpaw didn't reply; just lay motionless in the grass.

"Woodpaw?" Emberpaw prodded his friend, but he still didn't move. "Woodpaw, wake up." Emberpaw's voice cracked, and he began shaking his friend. "Come on, Woodpaw, stop playing. We're in camp, you can wake up now." Woodpaw still didn't move, and the scent coming off of him told Emberpaw everything.

Woodpaw was dead.

Emberpaw pressed himself against his friend's fur and began sobbing. He dug his claws into the ground; his sobs making his body shake. He'd never see Woodpaw again… The thought sent a fresh wave of grief over Emberpaw, and he sobbed even harder.

Suddenly something heaved him backward, and Emberpaw hissed.

"Let me go!" he snarled, writhing viciously. He suddenly dropped to the floor, and turned around to see Smokeclaw.

"Emberpaw, are you okay?" his mentor sounded concerned. "What happened to Woodpaw?"

Emberpaw seemed stunned, staring blankly ahead of him. "Bloodclaw happened."

"You two went outside of camp at night?" Smokeclaw growled, lashing his tail. "Even after what Sunheart, Goldenleaf and I told you?"

"Yes." Emberpaw croaked. "Woodpaw wanted to go, and he tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me." He crouched next to Woodpaw again, burying his face in his fur. As Emberpaw stared at his friend's lifeless body, he felt his sorrow turn to rage. _Bloodclaw did this_, he thought, digging his claws into the ground. His only thought was of Woodpaw staring pleadingly at him, the fear and helplessness in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Woodpaw." Emberpaw mewed, his voice dripping with hatred. "I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to find that thing, and when I do, it's crowfood."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But I don't want to stop!" Emberpaw complained, flicking his tail in annoyance. He'd been practicing battle moves with Smokeclaw, training endlessly in hopes of getting his revenge. It had been four days since Woodpaw died, and the thought of his friend still sent a wave of grief over Emberpaw. The sun was sinking below the trees, casting a golden glow on the forest.

"Emberpaw, listen." Smokeclaw meowed, his voice stern. "I know you're upset about Woodpaw's death – we all are – but that doesn't mean you should go looking for revenge."

Emberpaw curled his claws into the ground. "But I _have_ to do this. I made a promise to Woodpaw…"

Smokeclaw let out a long sigh. "Listen, Emberpaw, I know how you feel-"

"No, you don't!" Emberpaw hissed, seething with anger. He lashed his tail, ears flat against his head. "You weren't there; you didn't experience what I did! You didn't see that look in his eyes, that helpless, pained look…" His voice cracked, and Emberpaw crouched low to the ground.

Smokeclaw stared at Emberpaw through narrowed eyes. His tail was swishing back and forth, and his claws were digging into the ground. "It killed my mate." he blurted.

Emberpaw looked sharply up at his mentor, surprise coursing through him. "What?"

"Her name was Silverhollow," Smokeclaw explained. "I loved her more than I did myself. She was the most beautiful cat in the forest."

"What happened?" Emberpaw pressed.

Smokeclaw seemed reluctant to answer, as if he didn't feel like explaining his past. "We… we went night hunting – we hadn't known about Bloodclaw then; our mentors hadn't told us yet. We were so young – so naïve." Smokeclaw paused before going on. "So, after a while, we decided to go back to camp. A little way into the forest, though, she said she heard something – that it had sounded like her sister.

"She raced away, and I went after her. When I had caught up, I saw it attack her. I tried to help, but as soon as it saw me, it just… vanished."

"What did you do?" Emberpaw questioned, his pelt prickling with dread.

"I tried to haul her back to camp, but she said not to. She told me that if her time had come, then so be it." Smokeclaw's voice trembled as he went on. "I had to stand there, helpless, and watch her bleed to death." He turned his head away, avoiding Emberpaw's gaze.

"I will _never_ forget that look she gave me before she died. It was full of love, all the love we had ever shown each other, and more." Smokeclaw shook his head sadly, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I still can't help but feel responsible for her death. If only I had done something – _anything_ – I probably could have saved her."

"What did you do afterwards?" Emberpaw asked. He didn't like putting his mentor through this, but he had to find out.

"I did what you're doing now," Smokeclaw answered. "I trained endlessly, from sunrise to sunset. My anger fueled me – the only thing I wanted was revenge. But I had to accept that she was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it." Smokeclaw turned his head toward Emberpaw, his expression unreadable. His mew was hard as he said; "So, Emberpaw, I know – of all people – how you feel."

Emberpaw felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I didn't know." He hadn't meant to upset his mentor. But what Smokeclaw had experienced was I the past. This was the present. And right now, Emberpaw wanted nothing more than to see Bloodclaw before him, the light fading from his eyes. He'd made a promise to Woodpaw, and he intended to keep it. Why couldn't Smokeclaw see that?

Smokeclaw said nothing as Emberpaw apologized; just padded away, leaving Emberpaw alone.

The flame colored apprentice heaved a heavy sigh. It seemed like everyone he knew was getting hurt by this situation – one way or another. Pushing himself to his paws, Emberpaw padded toward the camp.

Gorse swished as warriors filed out of the camp_. Must be a dusk patrol_, Emberpaw thought. The warriors would have to get back soon, or they would risk an encounter. Pushing through the gorse tunnel, Emberpaw trotted towards the fresh-kill pile. He hadn't eaten since last night – he'd been too concentrated on his training. Picking out a plump squirrel, Emberpaw sat down to eat.

Claws suddenly met in Emberpaw's back, and he yowled in shock as he was pushed onto the floor. Twisting his body, he saw Sunheart, her teeth bared.

"Sunheart, what in the name of StarClan are you doing?!" Emberpaw exclaimed, struggling beneath the golden she-cat's grip.

"It's your fault Woodpaw's dead!" she snarled, digging her claws into Emberpaw's flesh. "You should have done something! You should have tried to talk to him!" Sunheart's ears were flat against her head, and her eyes were glistening with fury.

"I tried to!" Emberpaw insisted, trying to twist free. "But he wouldn't listen to me! What did you want me to do, nail his tail to the ground with a stick?"

"Yes!" Sunheart growled. Her eyes were bright with hatred, and foam was dripping from her mouth. "Anything to keep him inside the camp!" she pressed her paws down hard on Emberpaw's neck, choking him.

"Sunheart, you're being irrational." Emberpaw gasped, trying to pry her paws off is neck. "I understand how you feel – believe me, I do. But this isn't going to solve anything."

Sunheart ignored him. Instead she reached her down, closing her jaws around Emberpaw's neck.

"Enough!" a voice called, and Sunheart froze, gazing upward. Cloudstar, their leader, had emerged from his den, glaring down at the two cats below. "Sunheart, release him. _Now_."

Sunheart obeyed, letting Emberpaw to his paws. She took a few paces backward, but she stared malevolently at him, her tail lashing.

"Sunheart, go to the warriors' den, cool off. Emberpaw, come to my den." Cloudstar dismissed the two, beckoning Emberpaw forward with a flick of his tail. Emberpaw obliged, following Cloudstar into his den.

"What is it?" Emberpaw questioned his leader, pelt prickling with unease. Had he done something wrong? Surely his leader didn't think that what Sunheart had said was true? Emberpaw stared at Cloudstar, eyes full of worry.

"I'm sorry about Sunheart," the leader sighed. "She's been very emotional these past few days. She's just… grieving. I hope you don't take it to heart." His eyes stared pleadingly at Emberpaw, sending some message that only the two could understand.

"It's okay," Emberpaw mewed, shuffling his paws along the ground. "I actually think she's kind of right. I can't help but feel responsible for Woodpaw's death."

Cloudstar looked sharply at Emberpaw, his eyes glowing. "It's not your fault." he mewed sternly. "Don't let anyone tell you different. Things happen; and sometimes there's nothing you can do about it."

Emberpaw avoided his leader's gaze, staring at the ground.

"You've had a long day." Cloudstar mewed, his voice full of sympathy. "Go finish eating, and get some rest."

Emberpaw obeyed, trotting out of the den and into the clearing. He ignored his squirrel and padded straight for his den – he wasn't hungry anymore.

The apprentices' den was fairly empty, the only one sleeping being Gustpaw. Careful not to wake her, Emberpaw padded towards his nest. Curling up, Emberpaw closed his eyes and let himself sink into sleep.

**Thank glob! I told you I'd get it in… Anyway, hope you guys liked it. I might be able to get a chapter of The Sweet of Amber in, but I don't know… Man; I'm just overloading you guys with updates! I already got about two in only one day! I spoil you guys. XD**

** Anyway, leave a review for me! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say! Until then, have a great rest of your day!**

** Toxic out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know, this is going to be short; about only 1,000 words, to be exact. Sorry, but I'm trying to make my chapters longer. They're usually only around 2,000-3,000 words long, but now I want to try for 6,000-8,000. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Emberpaw woke, chilly night air whipping against his fur, sending chills throughout his body.

_It's time_, he thought. Slinking past his clanmates, careful not to wake them up, he padded silently out of the apprentices' den and headed for the dirt place. A guard would be at the camp entrance, and Emberpaw didn't feel like coming up with an explanation as to why he was exiting the camp. Quick as a snake, he weaved through around the dirt-place, nose wrinkling at the smell. Finally reaching a secret spot he'd created – a small hole made in the bramble wall just big enough for him to fit through – he padded into the forest.

The sky was a dark shade of pink, gold just peeking over the horizon. _I'll have to make this quick_, Emberpaw thought, ears flattening against his head, _Smokeclaw would kill me if he knew what I was doing_.

Leaves crunched beneath Emberpaw's paws as he padded on, branches of bushes scraping against his pelt. A small spark of fear rose inside him, but he swallowed it, instead replacing it with a flame of fury. _I'm doing this for you, Woodpaw_, Emberpaw vowed, _I'll make that piece of fox-dung pay for what it did._

Cold winds ruffled Emberpaw's fur, making him shiver. Bright moonlight shone down, dappling the forest floor with shadows. Another chill passed through Emberpaw, and he shivered. It was _cold_. In fact, it seemed a lot colder than he remembered it being just a few moments ago. He whipped around, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, ears flat against his head.

There was nothing there.

_Mouse-brain! _He scolded himself, sheathing his claws, relaxing. He was probably just on edge – he was facing a remorseless killer here. Who wouldn't be scared? But, he couldn't shake this feeling; the feeling that he was being watched. Emberpaw felt his fur bristle, apprehension making his eyes dart from side to side, his heart racing as trotted through the forest, ears flicking at the slightest noise.

_This is pointless_, he told himself, coming to rest against a tree. _I was foolish to think that this thing would come after me again. _He heaved a sigh, slumping against the bark of the tree. _I'm sorry, Woodpaw, maybe some other time. _

Emberpaw lay in the grass, studying the ground. Maybe he _was_ being foolish – maybe Smokeclaw was right; he had to accept the fact that Woodpaw was _gone_, and there was nothing he could do about it. Emberpaw twitched his tail, disappointment dragging him down. _Alright, _he decided, _I'd better get back to camp…_

Wait.

Was there something wrong with the grass? It seemed to be changing. Peering closer, Emberpaw squinted his eyes, training them on the small blades. It seemed that the grass blades were getting browner, like they were wilting. Could it be a trick of the light? No. They were definitely getting browner, the small stalks starting to droop until they were nothing but a tiny pile of dirt.

_But that could only mean one thing…_

Emberpaw glared up, his eyes growing wide – half from fear, half from anticipation. A shadowy figure was slowly padding from behind a tree, the bark crumpling until it was nothing but a pile of dust. Bright, red, glowing eyes stared at Emberpaw, their glare tearing into him like claws. Black clouds were rolling off the figure and onto the forest floor, killing all life as it wreathed around tree stalks and bushes.

Emberpaw found himself shivering, but it was surprisingly from anger, not fear. He was ready for this, he knew that. But part of him was still reluctant to move forward. Building up all his courage, Emberpaw spoke.

"Come on, you mangy piece of fox-dung filth!" he spat. "Fight me!"

Before Emberpaw could move, the black mist rushed forward, wreathing around his body. He sniffed, gagging at the horrid stench. It smelled of death and blood. Terror rose inside Emberpaw, his heart quickening. He'd touched the mist! Now he was going to die! He knew that the mist killed things, but what it _felt_ like to be turned into dust had never occurred to him. _I'm guess I'm about to find out…_

Nothing happened.

Emberpaw's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't dead? Maybe the black clouds didn't work on him. Growling deep in his throat, he bunched his muscles to leap.

Something was wrong.

Emberpaw tried to bend his legs, to launch and claw at Bloodclaw's head, but they wouldn't bend. In fact, they wouldn't move _at all_. His whole body felt stiff, as if he'd worked every muscle_. I'm paralyzed!_ He realized in horror.

Bloodclaw slowly padded forward, eyes glittering in the darkness. Emberpaw tried to move, but he couldn't, just stood helplessly while his enemy stalked towards him.

_No! Not like this! _Emberpaw screeched inwardly, his heart thudding. Making one last effort to move, he glared up at Bloodclaw with eyes burning with hatred. _I'm not afraid of you!_

Bloodclaw raised its paw, claws unsheathed, and swiped it at Emberpaw.

Expecting to be killed instantly, Emberpaw blinked with shock when nothing happened. In fact, Bloodclaw's strike went through him like mist, leaving only his body feeling cold. Bloodclaw's eyes widened, taking a few steps back in shock.

Emberpaw stood rigid, confused. What just happened? Ignoring the questions that popped into his head, and feeling the mist's effects wear off, he leaped forward at Bloodclaw, claws outstretched.

Bloodclaw stepped to the side, Emberpaw narrowly missing his haunches. The shadowy cat then backed away, evaporating into a cloud of mist before fading away.

Emberpaw stood still, gasping in surprise and confusion.

What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emberpaw padded through the forest, paws sinking into the cold, hard earth. He stared blankly ahead, walking as if he were in a trance. Images burned in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of Bloodclaw's glowing, red eyes, the black clouds that rolled of its body. Despite his horror, though, one thought kept repeating itself in his head. _I survived_, he thought, a small kindle of hope rising inside him.

He'd survived an encounter with the deadliest cat in the history of the forest! His terror suddenly forgotten, he trotted more briskly through the forest.

The sky was illuminated with a light shade of purple, the sun just peaking above the horizon. Creatures were just starting to wake up, birds whistling in the early light. In spite of what Emberpaw had just experienced, he couldn't help but cheer inwardly. _I survived another encounter with Bloodclaw_! He reflected. He brought his gaze up to the skies, heart thudding_. Did you see me, Woodpaw?! So close! I was so close to avenging you… _Emberpaw could feel his beat faster, determination burning beneath his pelt. _Next time it won't be like that. Next time I'll kill it for sure. _

Excitement fizzed beneath Emberpaw's pelt. The most ruthless creature in all the forest, and he'd survived – _twice_. He couldn't but feel a small spark of arrogance. _Oh, man! Gustpaw's going to be so jealous!_

Hold on.

A sudden thought crossed Emberpaw's mind, and he shivered. He'd gone out again, after Smokeclaw had told him not to! The look in his mentor's eyes as he scolded him told him that he was going to be in serious trouble. _Oh, StarClan, Smokeclaw's going to kill me! _Looking down, he felt body tense with dread. The camp entrance was coming into sight, the gorse swaying gently in a breeze. Slowing his pace, Emberpaw desperately tried to think of an excuse as to why he'd been out.

Could he say he'd gone hunting? No; he had nothing to show for it. Maybe he could say that he couldn't catch anything? No; it was the middle of green-leaf, even a kit could catch something! Emberpaw was so deep in thought, he hardly heard the pawsteps that were approaching him.

"He's here, Smokeclaw."

Looking up, Emberpaw saw Goldenleaf standing at the camp entrance, eyes glittering with concern. Smokeclaw shouldered his way past the golden warrior, Sunheart following close behind. Emberpaw's mentor's eyes were glistening with rage, and as he approached his apprentice he cuffed him hard over the head – claws unsheathed.

"Where have you been?!" The black warrior snarled, voice molten with anger.

Emberpaw was too stunned to reply. _He hit me_… he thought, feeling blood drip down the side of his head. He stared, shocked, at his mentor.

"Where have you been?!" Smokeclaw repeated, raising his paw again. Goldenleaf rushed forward, intercepting the black warrior.

"Smokeclaw, calm down." The tom mewed, gently nudging him back toward the entrance.

"I…I…" Emberpaw stammered, looking for a response.

"It doesn't matter," Smokeclaw growled. He stared straight into Emberpaw's eyes, their amber depths brimming with fury. "You're not allowed to leave the camp for two moons, do you understand?! Until then, you can look after the elders!"

As Goldenleaf escorted Smokeclaw into the camp, Sunheart following, Emberpaw trotted slowly after them. The Clan had gathered all around in the center of the camp, muttering anxiously to each other and casting petrified glances at the camp entrance. Their eyes brightened when they saw Emberpaw.

"Thank StarClan!" a cat meowed, and Emberpaw turned to see Gustpaw rushing towards him. When she reached him, she cuffed him over the head, though her claws were sheathed. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed, anger suddenly bubbling in her eyes. "Are you _trying_ to get killed? We already lost Woodpaw, I don't need to lose you, too."

Her words stung, though Emberpaw knew her tone was sharp because she was scared. But he couldn't help feeling a rush of anger. He wasn't trying to get killed; he was trying to get revenge! It seemed that all his clan-mates were willing to just let Woodpaw's death go, like tossing away a rotten piece of fresh-kill. While they sat and waited, hoping to survive the day, he was out _there_, fighting this brutal monster so his friends could have a safer place to live!

He smothered his anger though, instead replying; "I'm sorry."

Gustpaw's eyes softened a little, and she gave a small nudge. "I understand you're upset about losing Woodpaw, but you have to accept the fact that he's dead." She looked into Emberpaw's eyes as she went on. "Let's say you happen to kill Bloodclaw – then what?"

Emberpaw stared at the ground, uncertainty crawling along his pelt. What would happen if he so happened to defeat Bloodclaw?

"You see my point?" Gustpaw asked. She straightened up a little, flicking her ears. "I want you to promise you won't go out again."

Emberpaw looked up, surprised. How could she ask such a thing? Didn't she understand how important this was to him? He had to avenge Woodpaw; he'd made a promise!

"I'm sorry, Gustpaw, but I can't promise that. I made a promise to Woodpaw, and I'm going to keep it."

Gustpaw's eyes flashed, holding some emotion Emberpaw couldn't read. She nodded slowly, then stalked off, her tail disappearing into the apprentices' den.

The rest of the clan began to disperse, warriors crowding around the camp entrance, waiting for patrols to be organized. Suddenly realizing how hungry he was, Emberpaw made his way toward the fresh-kill pile. He was so hungry; he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He was about to pick out a plump squirrel when a voice sounded behind him.

"Emberpaw!"

The orange apprentice turned around to see Cloudstar standing at the foot of the outcrop of rock that led to his den. His eyes were glowing with anger, though Emberpaw detected worry in their icy-blue depths. Feeling his pelt crawl, he padded over to his leader, paws dragging in the dirt.

"Yes, Cloudstar?" Emberpaw mewed as he reached him, swallowing nervously. His ears swung back against his head, and he shuffled his paws in the dirt, avoiding his leader's gaze.

"My den. Now." Cloudstar growled. With a flick of his tail – a sign for Emberpaw to follow – he made his way up the outcrop and into the hollowed tree that stood at the top. Emberpaw followed, his pelt bristling with dread, heart racing with uncertainty. Once inside, Cloudstar took a seat in a corner, eyes glowing in the dark. "Sit." he commanded.

Emberpaw obeyed, finding a spot near the center of the tree. Heart thudding, he waited for his leader to speak.

"You were out looking for Bloodclaw, weren't you?" the leader began, jumping straight in. His eyes no longer shown with fury, instead they stared questioningly at Emberpaw.

"Yes." Emberpaw mewed, nervousness building inside him.

Cloudstar sighed, lying down on the floor. "I know you've heard this lecture a thousand times, but now you'll have to hear it again. Woodpaw is dead, Emberpaw. There's nothing you can do about it; killing Bloodclaw isn't going to help."

"How dare you say that?!" Emberpaw snapped, anger bubbling inside him. It seemed everyone was so able to just dismiss Woodpaw's death like it was nothing! Even Gustpaw had acted like it was nothing at all! Her words stung even more because Emberpaw knew Woodpaw had always had a crush on her. Woodpaw had tried to be subtle about it, but most times it was so obvious that Emberpaw wondered how Gustpaw hadn't noticed_. I bet if she knew the truth, she wouldn't be acting like she is!_

"Emberpaw, listen-" Cloudstar began.

"No, _you_ listen." Emberpaw snarled, his anger overwhelming him. He knew he should stop; he was talking to his leader. But the words kept tumbling out, he couldn't stop now. "I'm sick and tired of everyone dissing Woodpaw's death – acting as if it's some old memory they want so desperately to forget! While everyone here has been moping around doing nothing, I've been training my tail off trying to get revenge on that piece of fox-dung! I'm tired of everyone patronizing me, scolding me every time I try to make an effort! Well, you know what? I can take care of myself, you know! So what if I go out again? It doesn't matter anyway, seeing as that old mange-pelt can't harm me anyway!"

Cloudstar's eyes suddenly sparked with interest, and Emberpaw realized his mistake.

"What do you mean, _can't harm you_?" Cloudstar inquired. He stared and questioningly at Emberpaw, and the orange apprentice stared at the ground.

"Nothing." He meowed. He could feel Cloudstar's gaze on his pelt on his pelt, and his fur began to itch uncomfortably. _Come on! Look away already!_

"Whatever." The leader meowed, and Emberpaw gave a small sigh of relief. He didn't feel like revealing his small secret to anyone – at least, not yet. He wanted to wait until another time; when he felt was ready.

"I guess now we'll talk about your punishment." Cloudstar went on. "I suppose you already know about being grounded here for two moons." he commented, flicking his tail at Emberpaw's bloodied ear. "I suppose I'll have to talk to Smokeclaw about that." He got to his paws, slowly padding towards Emberpaw. "You can look after the elders for that time being," he meowed. "And you're not allowed to attend any Gatherings, either." He flicked his tail - a sign for Emberpaw to leave.

The apprentice obeyed, padding slowly down the outcrop of rock. He had to admit – the punishment was fair. He didn't care though. Keeping his promise; avenging Woodpaw, that's what mattered to him.

_Don't worry, Woodpaw; I haven't given up yet! I don't care what anyone says, I'll flay that heap of filth!_


End file.
